Freedom Through
by hefalump
Summary: If I could fall into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by, cause you know I’d walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you again… Finding what we want no matter how far. Songfic to a thousand miles


**A Thousand Miles**

_Making my way down town  
Walking fast  
Faces past  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my  
Making way  
Through the crowd_

London streets where busy with life. People were scuttling around silently, hurrying to get home to their warm houses with cracling fires already burning and hot food simmering on the stove. While, out side, it was raining, clouds hund over head, darkening the streets, and dulling all outside life. Nobody wanted to be stuck in that depressing aroma for to long. Why would they? It was wet, it was cold and all together it was dreary. But out of all the huddled mass in those busy london streets only one was not intent o gettinghome to her family quickly. Wendy Darling, who lived with her parents and, now, seven brothers, slushed through the rain puddles avoiding anyones eyes by looking at the ground. She had her arms wrapped around her body; febberly trying to shake off the cold that covered her. She was walking alone home from school. Her parents had been very demanding that she kept at her schoolwork even through tough times like at the moment. Her family was finding it incresingly difficult to keep up with the day's demand. The Darlings not only had to accomidate for five new chlildern, but also had to send them to school. Mr Darling was spending even more hours at work and luxuries were starting to dissapear. Wendy woundered how long her family would be able to keep up this lifestyle untill they had to move. But it was not that poverty was nearing for the Darling family that had Wendy so gloomy. It was Peter. She was thinking about him even more now. He was constantly in her mind. Smiling down at her as if he was watching her from above. But she knew he was't there. She just wished he were.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
_

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time?  
Would pass me by  
Cause you know  
I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight_

Lights flickered on in the houses around Wendy. Her own house is infront of her. Peering down at her. Its brick walls covered in vines and the paint on the windows peeling. The nursury window is filled with light. Just like it was the day she left. She had flown around that room. Bouncing off the walls as if they were pillows. But she couldn't do that now. Not even the boys could do that now. They had tried though. They had tried to escape back to Neverland or fly around London's streets at night. But Nanna had tied their legs to the beds. Preventing from even touching the roof. Soon they started doupt Neverland ever exsisted and every time the boys used to jump of moving buses (just for the fun of it) they found that they hit the ground harder everytime and soon they were only falling. They had stoped believing, and the fairy dust on them had wared off. Fairy dust along with a happy thought and belief, was the essence that made you fly. It was, at that moment, the thought of fairy dust that made Wendy stream through the house with a burst of energy. Shoot past her parents who were chatting to the neighbours in the dinning room without even saying hello. Then fly into the nursery. All the boys looked up from their game of Pirates. Although John thought he was much to old to do such childish things now, he still joined in the games. Saying "Its only to keep them under control"

"Wendy!" They all shouted happily. Scrambling off the bed to bombade her with hugs. "Can you tell us a story Wendy? Please! Mother said we all had to be quite for the guests. We'd all be quite if you told us a story."

Wendy laughed. Something that she felt she wouldn't have been able to do before in the afternoon. But when she'd walked into that cheery room, it was almost impossible not to. She sat herself down on the bed. "Lets see, I'd say this story must have begun with… She searched around the room for insperation. Her eyes caught something glittering on the flood, she moved to pick it up. It was a little gold container used to hold rings, which she'd gotten from aunt millicent for her thirteenth birthday. But inside wasn't a ring, but a little pile of golden dust almost comaflaged into the gold covereing of the box. Wendy knew what it was the minute it sparkled in her eyes. It was Fairy dust.

_Though its times like theses  
That I think of you  
And I wounder if you ever think of me  
Cause everythings so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living I your precious memory_

The boys had long since gone to bed. Wendy looked up at her bedroom ceiling. She had been moved out of the nursury to make room for the new members of the family. She could not sleep. Her mind kept being drawn back to the little box and its contents. She had pocketed it when she had found it on the nursury floor. Her story had captured the boys in a daydream and seemed to go on for ages. But when she saw the first one yawn and blink back sleep she knew it was time to rap it up. So nimbly and effectivly while telling her story she placed them in bed. Gave them each a kiss on the forhead and closed the door. Sometimes she forgot she was back in London with her parents, and thought she was the mother of the house. The boys never seemed to mind. They often found it quite comforting to think of Neverland before bed. Wendy had placed the box on her dressing table. Stealing glances at it while she was changing. She looked at the box one last time, its insides shimmering magically. There was not enough fairy dust to carry her all the way to Neverland from here. It was much too far. But what if she got as close to Neverland as she could? What if she went to the sea?

_And I need you  
And I miss yo  
And now I wonder_

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time?  
Would pass me by  
Cause you know  
I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight

Rain drizzeled down number 14's windows. The sky was the blackest it had been in weeks. No stars dotted the inky sky tonight. There was nothing to light up the dismel streets of London. Carefully Wendy slipped down the creeking stairs careful to jump each one she knew that creeked. She had a little ruk sack on her shoulders, which she had taken (without asking) from her brothers. She had on a simple white dress that reached down to her knees and over the top of that a dark blue coat. She slowly opened the door and slipped through. Looking back on her house she saw its windows, dark and lightless. She had left a note with her family.

_Sorry_

Simple, but she had to say something.

_I… I…  
Don't want to let you go  
I… I…  
Drown in your memory  
I… I…  
Don't want to let this go  
I… I… don't_

Her boots sloshed through the puddels which lingured on the empty London streets. Splashing her bare ankles. Wendy had never noticed it before or it might just be that she had never walked through London alone and at night before. But the streets were very creepy. Erry in a way. She kept looking around her. Thinking that some one was there. But no one ever was. Mice and rats scuttled around her feet and owls hooted over head. She rarly thought of London having owls, or animals at all for that matter. But I guess in the peak hours of the afternoon and morning animals would keep themselves well hidden. Wendy had never felt this way before. She felt scared but brave. It was a mixture of opposite emotions that schould never meet. She knew what she was doing was quite ridiculous. She didn't really even know the way to Neverland. Well not by day anyway. And if she ran out of fairy dust that would be a problem. She was planning on only flying at night. Even though over the sea you would rarly see any ships, she just didn't know the way. The only guide she had was the little star which shone second to the right, and stars only come out at night. But even though the idea seemed ludercrous and imposible, the thought of Peter made it so possible, as if she was walking up stairs.

_Making my way down town  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And im home bound  
String blankly ahead  
Just making my  
Making way  
Through the crowd_

Night had been replaced by day so many times that Wendy had lost count. She was tired with fatigue and her body growled for food. Yet she was still determained. Her head held high and a smile shining off her face. She kept to the back streets of town in the day to avoid eyes, incase messangers had been sent out to the towns of a missing girl. Who knew how fast the messengers could go. But besides the fatigue and hunger Wendy was happy. By the sound of it, she had finally reached the seaside.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

The salty air was welcoming to Wendy. The sun beamed down and warm air drifted around her. The waves crashed endlessy over one another. As if playing an endless game of leap the frop. She thought to rest on the shores untill nighttime. The pebbles were hard, unlike Neverlands sandy shores which felt like cotton. But she did not want to draw attention to herself so she went over to the rocks, which were off to the right and settled her self there. Besides the disscomfort Wendy nodded off to sleep quickly.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time?  
Would pass us by  
Cause you know  
I'd walk a thusand miles  
If I could just see you tonight_

Night came and all was silent. The sea gulls, which had been sqwarking noisely during the day, were sleeping. Now you could only hear the lulling crashes of the waves. It was a restful place. Although she wished to stay there longer, she got up out of her resting-place and walked carefully down the pebbly beach. She had taken off her boots and now they lay forgotten over on the rocks. Her ruk sack and coat had also been abanden. She did not need them in Neverland. The only thing she had kept beside her white dress was the little golden box. She pulled off the lid, careful not to let any drops escape. She tipped the contents onto her hand and sprinckled it over herself. Hopeing that it would be enough to take her to Neverland. She thought of a happy thought. Peter. She thought of Peter. She waded out as far as she dared into the sea and jumped into the air. She wobbled but slowly gained alltitude. Soon she was up near the clouds and drifting on a breeze. Its going to be alright, everything is going to be grea, she thought as she cruzed on the wind. Her heart was leaping and flipping over millions of times with the thrill of flying again. Then a violent wind came hurtling from the side and knocked her around. She screamed as she fell from the breeze she was resting on and started to tumble through the sky. Then suddenly she felt her self stop. As if she'd just freezed. But she realised she hadn't stoped. She was falling. The ocean was looming closer as she tried to think of a happy thought. She thought of Peter and let the memory of him ingulf her. But it wasn't working she was still falling towards the sea. The fairy dust must have warn out, she thought. The waves knocked roughly below her. As if impatiently waiting to drown her. Like the crocodile wanting Hook. Just as her toes where going to hit the water a hand clenched around her wrist. Her feet hit the water but not the rest of her. Slowly she was being dragged up again. Her heart was pumping furiously. She looked up to see her rescuer and saw the welcoming face of Peter. He smiled at her. With his other hand he sprinkled fairy dust over her. She felt the waitless feeling as she started to rise and level with him. He smiled and without any questions asked, they flew off to Neverland together.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time?  
Would pass me by  
Cause you know  
I'd walk a thusand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight…_


End file.
